Once Upon a Tutor
by AryaElf
Summary: Ginny is tutoring a certain Slytherin, on their nights alone what will happen? Read to find out...Dedicated to DamnDraco and Anise. I am not rich and famous, hell I'm not even of age, in wizard laws! So unfortunatly, I have to disclaim.
1. SHIT!

I was sitting in the Great Hall, watching Draco make fun of the Dream Team. God, do I wish I was on one of the teams, but no, I'm just little Ginny or Weaslette. The only time they've ever payed attention to me was in my first year. I'm always daydreaming about instead of Pansy or Hermione; I was the one standing next to Draco or Harry.

"Hey, Weaslette, what're you looking at? The gold plates? Planning to bring some home to your waste-of-life mother?" It was Draco, of course.

"You know what, Malfoy? Stop bagging on my family, especially Ginny." Ron said, putting up a good appearance for Hermione, like always.

Draco smirked as he swaggered away. Soon after, I got up and left, heading to my next class, I heard someone fighting.

"... Can't believe you've never kissed a girl, Draco." I heard Crabbe's voice coming around the corner at the end of the hall.

"I have," Draco fought back.

"Then I dare you to kiss the next girl that comes around the corner." Goyle said.

Unfortunately I didn't hear the last part, and I turned. Suddenly I was pulled around the waist and forcefully kissed, I didn't know by whom until I kicked him in the shins.

"Draco, gross, I hope you enjoyed yourself!" I said wiping off my mouth in disgust.

"Actually, you're not so bad for a blood-trading Weasley." Draco said with a mock-smile.

I snorted in disgust and walked away, though I could not help but admit that I was very pleased, for two reasons, one Draco kissed me, though probably on accident and two he said I wasn't bad, though mockingly.

I was the most confused 3rd year in the history of the world, because even though I knew it would be more sense full to fancy Harry, or hell, anybody in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I fancied the very arrogant Slytherin that was Draco Malfoy.

Nobody knew, not even my long standing best friend, Hannah Abbot. She, like everybody else, thought I fancied Harry. I never did fancy Harry, I was quiet at first because he was famous and I didn't want to sound stupid. Ever since I first met Draco when I was seven I fancied him. When I was sorted into Gryffindor my heart sank, but I put on a smile. I wanted to be Slytherin, not only because Draco's in Slytherin, but also because the Dream Team was not.

Finally I got to class and... HOLY CRAP WHY DO I HAVE A CLASS WITH DRACO? I looked at my schedule and sure enough, I had Double Potions with the forth years. Last year I was so good at potions that they decided to put me with the fourth year class. When I asked how I was going to take potions in my seventh year they reminded me that I was not the first student to ever skip a whole year of a subject. Now I was going to fail potions because if Draco is in my class I may never concentrate completely and make more of a fool of myself then I was likely to if I were concentrating.

"Miss Weasley?" I heard my name being called

"Yes, Professor?" Had Snape caught me staring at Draco?

"Mr. Weasley?" Ok, just role.

"Today we will be creating a Living Surrender potion; this is a potion that will take away all the victims'' will power. If taken in extent this potion can have long term affects. Does anyone know some of these affects?" Snape started, and of course buck teeth raised her hand in a millisecond. "Aw, Granger?"

"If taken in extent this potions' long term affects can be, illness, confusion, amnesia, arrogance, and permanent loss of will." Hermione said in her squeaky rat voice.

Then I heard my brother say to harry, "I wonder if Malfoy takes it in his breakfast?"

How can he hate Draco so? The object of my affection, the angel sent from Salazar Slytherin himself, the Slytherin prince?

"So, partner, are you ready?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hm? Oh, sure Hermione! What do I do, stir or prepare the ingredients?"

"You can stir, I love doing the ingredients."

For a while the only thing worth watching in class was Neville trying not to cry over his cauldron, for Snape had insulted him by mentioning how worthless his parents were in the First Wizarding Battle. Then suddenly I was knocked out of my chair by a gigantic explosion.

"Malfoy, What the bloody hell?" I heard a Gryffindor saying from across the room.

I would have gotten up to see who it was but my head hurt too much to get up and if it didn't I still wouldn't be able to get up because there was somebody on top of me.

"Sorry, Halsbrook, potion-gone-wrong." HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT-GOD!Draco was on top of me.

"Malfoy, get the fuck off of me!"

"Excuse me, Weaslette, but I think you should talk to your elders with respect, maybe you'll actually be different from you parents and serve a purpose in life."That hot bastard.

"Try taking your own advice, Malfoy. Maybe you'll learn some manners." I heard Snape say.

Draco turned slowly with a How-Dare-He look on. "Yes, Sir."

_Line break_

After class I was heading too Charms when, "Ginny! Here is a note from Professor Dumbledore; he says you are too open it immediately." Collin said, handing me a scroll with long, slanting handwriting on it.

"Thanks Collin! I will, hey, want to walk too Charms together?" He gave me a look that said 'open it' "Fine, Fine! Go on without me then."

"See you at lunch Ginny!" He said with admiring eyes.

I already knew that Collin fancied me, even though he was going out with Penelope's sister. Rolling my eyes at his back, I opened the letter

_Ginerva Weasley,_

_ Please report to my office before your next class, I have a proposition for you, which I think you will be interested in._

_ Albus Dumbledore._

_ P.S. I love liquorish wands_

I had three minutes to get there, luckily I'm a Gryffindor, and we knew the shortcuts that not even Filch knew. Running, I got to Dumbledore's office with a minute to spare, shouted the password, and rushed up the stairs, before I could know he invited me in.

"Ahh, Miss Weasley, I was starting to wander if you'd get here on time!" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, Professor, I was by the Charms room."I replied.

"It's all right, now for my proposition. I've noticed that you've excelled at every subject since your first year, so I was thinking you had enough time to tutor?" He said inquisitively.

"Yeah, of course I do!" I said enthusiastically.

"Great, every Tuesday and Thursday after dinner?" He asked

"Sounds good."I said.

"Then you are excused to go to your common room." He didn't even ask me to go to class!

I got up to leave but then when I opened the door I realized that I still didn't know whom I was tutoring

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Whom will I be tutoring?"

"Well the object of your affection, of course."

"Wha?"

"Master Malfoy, in potions."

**AN: Haha! Beet that Beta! I don't need you for proper spelling, grammar, punctuation, ect,ect!**

**New Chapter up soon!**


	2. Tutoring Begins

_Draco's PMV_

"Hey, Dracky, Stumbledore wanted me to give this too you." I heard Pansy's annoying voice from behind me and felt her nip on my neck from behind while handing me a scroll with long, slanting writing.

"Thanks, Pansy! See you later!" I said in my most annoyed voice.

"Yeah, later!" She said, waving at me as she walked away.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I have noticed that your studies in Potions have decreased drastically. In order to make sure that all students at Hogwarts are passing all their classes, I have set a tutor, young Miss Weasley, to work with you every Tuesday and Thursday after dinner. If you do not attend I will have no choice but to put you in detention with Professor McGonagall. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

So now the old bastard was telling me what to do? I guess I have no choice but to attend. Oh, and not long after I kissed her _and_ fell on her, face to face! God, the embarrassment! How will I just sit there, not starting a fight? I have to be alone with Gin for two nights a week! If I get through this without bats permanently coming out of my nose, I will hex that bastard in his sleep!

At least there was an upside to all this, I won't have to sleep with Pug every night, we never had sex, but she slept in my bed, and tried to get me to fuck her, it was so annoying, especially with her mouse like voice.

That night I went to my room, relived that I got there before Pug got there, and looked at the calendar, tomorrow was Tuesday and I would not have to literally run to my room to get the door locked on time. I was going to have to study with Gin.

When I went to bed that night I lay there, wandering why I called her 'Gin', she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor; it was unspoken law to never be on a first name basis. Yet I can't remember a time I didn't think of her as Gin, our relation towards each other started out at almost a friendly state, but she being a Weasley and way under my social status, prevented us from having any communication, and then she came to school and fell in with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, and we haven't had a civilized word since.

Ginny's POV

_Where is he? He was exposed to be here ten minutes ago. I am anxious to see him. I haven't seen him since I left the Great Hall. I miss his him; I miss his hair, his eyes, his everything! Where the bloody fuck is he? It has now been eleven minutes. Do I look ok? How's my hair? Where is he? Do I have everything? Yes, maybe he is getting his book? Where is he? I want to see him. I want to hear him talk. Where is he? Why isn't he here yet? Oh, there is someone coming, is it him? No, just Justin. Damnit! Where is he? Twelve minutes now! Where is he? Damnit, I'm sweating, better sit down. _

I was thinking as I was waiting for him to show up, after I sat down he came and found me sitting at the table, God, he looked great.

"So Weaslette, where do we start?" he said in the most perfect of voices.

"Um… Page 153, we will start with the proper usage of Fae Wings." Innocent enough right?

He made a face; obviously he did not want to learn about this. "Fine…" he said, opening his book, which I noticed was covered with doodles.

"Read the first two paragraphs, then tell me how to acquire Fae Wings." I said in a stern voice.

When he finished he told me not only the proper way to acquire Fae Wings, but also how to catch a Fae so you could get them.

"Very good, Malfoy, now that I know you will be cooperative, I want you to get started on your Potions homework, I will check to make sure you are doing it properly every ten minutes."I said.

"How do I know you will not be just copying my work?" He replied, "I don't trust you."

Well, no duh, you didn't trust me! "I have to work on my Transfiguration homework," I replied, "I've already done the Potions assignment, see?" I showed him my parchment just long enough for him to know I was done, no longer though, how did I know he wouldn't cheat?

"Fine then…" He said.

Snape's POV

"Is Draco in the library with her?" Said the ancient man standing before me.

"Yes, sir, he is." I said, as confident as I could.

"Good, that means that he will accept to work with her, we should let them get to know each other and get used to each other before we tell them our plan, though." He said anxiously.

"Yes, we should, they would feel more comfortable doing what we ask then." I agreed. I did not want to put Draco in this position, but since Dumbledore was my boss and I couldn't lose this job, I decided to go along with it. Draco was a good kid he did not deserve what Dumbledore wanted from him. "I should go now, sir, I have a meeting with the other heads of houses and last time I was late Minerva had my ass and I don't want that to happen again."

"Of course, Professor, Minerva is very frightening, I will give you leave now." He said very politely.

"Thank you, sir."

"Severus, you are late again! What is your excuse this time!" I saw Minerva swiftly walking towards me, pulling her wand out.

"I was talking to Albus; let's not dwell on the matter, what are we going to do about his _mad_ visions of house unity and Slytherens going out with Weasleys?" I said hurriedly to get myself out of trouble quickly.

Draco's POV

I was tired of the routine. I was tired of spending my Tuesday and Thursday nights in the library. I was tired of the constant studying. I was tired of having a third year bossing me around all the time. I was tired of Crabbe and Goyle teasing me because not only have I kissed her but I also spend two nights a week alone with her. And to top it all off, if I still wasn't passing Potions the next week I would be forced to study every other night.

"Malfoy, I was thinking we could pass on the studying tonight." I heard Weaslette saying quietly from behind me.

"Why?" I said, tonight I actually wanted to study; Pansy was getting really annoyed by now.

"Well, the Gryffindors are having a party tonight, and I was planning to go." She said, rather frightened.

"Oh, I thought you didn't like the Dream Team? Why would you want to hang out with them all night? Never mind, like I care about your personal affairs, I need to pass Potions, and it's not going to happen if we skip studying, so no, you are not going." I said in my best guarded voice, not willing her to win.

"Ok fine, then open your book to the table of contents and read the entire thing from that page too chapter four, when you are done you will write a four page essay describing every paragraph in detail." She replied back, matter-of-factly.

"What? You bitch! You can't make me do that! I won't, I refuse! Go to your stupid party I'll go hang out with Blaise!" I said, giving up. How dare she think she could make me do that?

"Thank you, Malfoy! I want that paper by next Thursday, by the way." She said as she left me alone, totally flipping out, that is me anyway; she was skipping to her stupid little party.

**Stumbledore=Slitheren's verion od Dumbledore **

**There is chapter two for ya'll!**


	3. At Long Last

_Blaise's POV_

"And then, she told me that I needed to give her the paper! Can she even make me do that?..." I was listening to the hottest guy in school, and my friend, Draco Malfoy, complaining about his tutor. I didn't really want to but with some acknowledging his presence in the right moments I could sit there for hours, watching his lips move, "Oi! Mate, are you even listening?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," I shook my head to clear it, "Sorry, What?"

"I asked if a tutor can assign a paper."

Just to keep him talking, "I think so…"

"Seriously? Do you think it will count towards my grades? I fit does…"

"Listen, Draco, Lavender invited me to the party, and I said I'd go, why don't you go find, Pansy, or Goyle to talk to, sorry…" I said reluctantly.

"What? YOU'RE going to the stupid party!" He said angrily.

"I'm SORRY! Lavender asked!" I said, pleadingly.

"Lavender, Lavender, Lavender, that's all I'm hearing about these days, what is she, your girlfriend?" He said, obviously hurt, but Lavender was my friend, and I PROMISED her I would go. I was not going to let her down.

"No." And then I left.

"Blaise, I need your help! So, green, or blue?" I was in the hall, while Lavender was getting dressed in the bathrooms.

"Whatever it is, green!" I said.

"Of, curse, you stupid Slytherin, get in here!" And she dragged me in, by my arm.

"What the bloody fuck do you want?" she was nude except for her under garments, and holding two dresses, one blue and one green.

"Oh, then, blue, brings out your hair." The blue one did looked better.

"Oh, you little gay fashion designer! I love you!"

"Love ya two, Lavi." She was the only one allowed to call me gay, it was like a joke to us.

She dressed and then we went to the party, and got drunk off our asses then somehow ended up in the boy's dorm in Slytherin.

"Hey, Blaise, Wake up!" Damn Draco! He woke me up the next morning with screaming and banging and light and pain and all kinds of shit.

"Damn you, Draco! Get out of here!"

"Well, I have every right to be here, but your girlfriend doesn't." Sometimes I hate him.

"Lavi, wake up." I woke her up softly, so I didn't hurt her and because I was already in a lot of pain. And there goes the wands with the banging and the light and the shit!

"Damnit, Draco if you don't stop it I will fucking kill you!" I heard from my side.

"Whoa! Little girl got a mouth on her!"

"Yeah, yeah Draco shut up I have a huge hangover, Lavi you better go, classes start soon."

"See, ya!"

"See, ya!"

That night I went to the library. My hangover was gone, and I needed to study. As I went into the library I saw Draco and Ginny. I had forgotten that it was their night to study, but it's not like they had total control over the library so I walked in and searched the bookshelf behind the table they were sitting at. I wasn't planning on spying, I honestly needed a book from that shelf, but as I was looking I heard laughing, I looked over to where they were looking, and sure as hell they were LAUGHING together. Last I heard, Draco hated Ginny, but they seemed to get along perfectly.

"…Seriously, not lying! He threw the book right through the wall, and hit the elf, then the elf swore and hit himself with the book to 'punish himself for using profanities against his master' it was bloody funny!" Draco said, still laughing.

"So, enough fooling around and back to mandrake root…" Ginny said trying and failing to change the subject. Then she busted out laughing. "With the same book?"

"Yeah, it was FUNNY, he picked up the book, and started hitting himself with it saying 'Bad Tally, very bad Tally!'" He said still hyperventilating from laughing.

"NICE! I wish I had a house elf…" She replied.

"H-hey, Ginny?" He said hesitantly while pretending to look at book, but really seeing if they were alone.

"Wha~?" She asked, distractedly.

"I was wandering if next time, instead of meeting in here, if we could meet on the Quiditch field?" He said. What was he up to?

"Sure, why?" She asked, no longer distracted.

"It's getting boring in here." He said, shrugging.

Hearing enough to confirm my suspicions, I left the library to find Lavi.

"Hey, Lavi, guess what!" I said excitedly, lights glittering in my eyes.

"What?" She said, just as excited, but with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, but …" Looking around, checking if there was any body around, then, just in case I whispered the rest in her ear, "Draco Malfoy is going to ask Ginny Weasley out!"

"OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT! It is sooooo obvious that he likes her, and that she feels the same, I mean why else would she EVER agree to tutor him?"

"But, you can't tell anyone, not even Parvati, this has to be secret, even after they're going out, I'm not even exposed to know. I found out by spying."

"OK."

"Draco will want to keep secret that he is dating Ginny, if anyone knew he would probably kill them."

"OK"

"Bye."

"Bye."

It took all of five minutes; we've been anticipating this event since she agreed to tutor him, and now that it was happening I could come out to Draco without him thinking I'm hitting on him. We've been friends for ever and I wouldn't want to ruin that because of a little misunderstanding. I do love Draco, just as a brother, any way I think he will be offended when I tell him that I prefer Cedric over him any day. I mean, Draco is hot and all, but I think of him as a brother, and interbreeding is kind of not right.

After my exchange with Lavi I went to bed and, thanking the lord for all that had happened today, I brushed my teeth and finally got started on all that homework, I'd have to go to the library tomorrow morning –Saturday- and get those books.

**Sorry this one is short and in Blaise's POV, but it could be done no other way, yeah, they are moving slow, this is like four weeks after the last chapter. I had a lot of fun finding Blaise a Gryffindor friend, and I decided that Lavi was meant to be a supporting character. New chap soon! **


	4. Forshadowing Team of Rivals

_Draco's POV_

After practice I just stayed on the pitch, sweaty clothes and all. I'd brought my books, quill, and paper. I figured that she wouldn't mind. Though it probably won't help with my plan. I was planning that we would study for a while, but it was inevitable that we would end up talking, then laughing, that's the way that it always happened. Tonight, though I was going to keep getting closer to her (physically) while she wasn't looking. Then, when there was just enough room for our books, I would kiss her. I don't know if she fancied me, or even saw me as a friend, but I am determined.

I was thinking about why I call her 'Gin', and I found the answer. I love her. I love her so much and I've been denying it all these years. Just 'cuz she is a Weasley, and I'm a Malfoy. Our families have never even thought of being anything other than mortal enemies. If I broke that tradition, Lucius would kill me.

I looked up from my thoughts, to see her walking down from the castle, so I got up to meet her. "Hey, Ginny." I said as I walked beside her.

"Hey, Dra- Uhg, try taking a shower after practice next time." She said with a smile and a cute little crinkle of her nose.

"Sorry, practice just ended, I thought you rather me smelly, then late." I said with a slight smirk.

"Well, I guess you're right. You know me to well." She said with a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, that and last time I was late you had my ass." I said teasingly.

"True." She said, laughing. Then she started flipping through her book, for we had sat down by now.

I moved a few centimeters closer.

"…gillyweed is used for breathing under water most famously but is also used for the Wolves bane Potion. " She read aloud from the book. "What does this tell us, Draco?"

"That the same plant can be used for two completely different purposes." I said, hesitantly.

"Yes, write an essay on that topic, its due in two days for Snape." She said, before she started working on the essay herself.

Every time she had to look at the book I moved about three centimeters closer. Eventually, though we ended up throwing grass at each other, and joking around. Then, in a moment of strength, I grabbed her tie and smashed her lips into mine. At first she was shocked and stiff, but then she realized what happened and relaxed, I hesitantly nipped her lower lip, asking for entrance, and I'll be damned, she granted me my greatest wish at the moment. At that moment I knew she was mine, I knew that all that worrying was for nothing. She ended the kiss, but left one hand on my chest and the other around my neck.

"Ginny," I whispered, out of breath and scared.

"I think we're done for tonight, we will continue this lesson tomorrow, after dinner." She said as she gathered her stuff and started walking. She didn't designate a place.

"Ginny, where do you want to meet? We need to establish that now, or we will have to cancel tomorrow." I said, we had an unspoken agreement to not speak about what happened at the moment.

"Um, here, the library, Great Hall, empty class room, common room, prefects' dorm, anywhere's good with me." She said hesitantly and wavering.

"Great Hall's good with me." I said, shrugging, I had a plan.

"Kay, cool." She said then sped up her pace while I stopped to watch her walk away, this was the last time she would leave me.

_Blaise's POV_

I was walking down to the Slytherin commons when a dirty-blonde came out of the shadows saying

"So, any news about our little Gico couple?" She said with a smile bigger than the void.

"Well, not much," I said with a shrug. I'd been spying on them again.

She drooped and looked depressed "Really?"

I smirked. "They kissed." I said with a shrug.

"So they're going out" She said with the mischievous grin.

"No, Draco just kissed her, out of nowhere and then they pretended nothing happened. At least they did until the Entrance Hall, and then he watched her walk away with a VERY possessive expression on." I said, just as excited now.

"WOW" She said, drawing it out. "He's not being that discreet about it, is he?" She said just as mischievous as her glinting eyes.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Haha, when's the next study session?" She said so we could make spying plans.

"Tomorrow, after dinner, Great Hall." I said, in short.

"Cool, we can both watch this time." She said with a smile.

"Nothing's going to happen, they'll be in public. Draco's to much of a prick to make anything happen." I said, joking and serious at the same time.

"You talk as if girls have no choice in a relationship." She said smiling.

"Well, they usually don't" I said with a smirk.

We had made it to my commons and were just leaning against the wall, talking. That's when she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips touched mine and I tuned out everything but her. She was the only one, and when she asked for entrance I granted it. She had me pinned to the wall with one hand around my neck, pulling me closer. I had my hands around her waist, pulling her body to mine. We broke apart.

"Lavender, you know wher I stand." I said, not so sure where I stood myself.

"Blaise-"

"Lavender, I love you, and you're my best friend, but that's it, a friend." I said, sad. Then I went in the commons.

_Ginny's POV _

When I got to my dorm that night I sat on my bed thinking of what had happened, trying to get it all strait in my head. Draco kissed me. I don't think he was dared. I know he doesn't like me. I have no clue what happened. That's how far I got when a crying Lavender came in.

"Lavender, what happened?" I said, worried.

She sniffled twice then said, "Blaise. Blaise happened."

"I thought you guys were friends."

"We are, that's the problem. Listen Ginny, I'm going to tell you something that nobody else knows." She hesitated then said, "Blaise is gay."

"I know, I can read people." I have known Blaise was gay since my first year, probably before he knew.

"I kissed him tonight. I love him. He is my best friend and I want to be more. I want him to be happy, but I want him to be happy with me." She said, with even more tears in her eyes.

"Lavender… I know you love him, and I also know that he wouldn't be happy being with women. I think that he would much rather be with Cedric, no offence. Try Seamus, he is so cute, I mean come on he has sandy hair, blue eyes and is absolutely single, better yet, bisexual. You guys would be so cute together." I said as a suggestion, I don't even know Seamus all that well.

"Yeah, you're right I should try to move on. But I don't want to. I want Blaise to be the only guy I ever love. I don't want to lose him." She said, confidently.

I smiled then said, "Ok, it's up to you. Now why don't you get out of my bloody dorm room, and get to yours!" I said jokingly and started tickling her.

"Stop-ha-ha-stop tickling me or I'll tell your brother that Malfoy likes you!"

I stopped. "Haha, Very funny Lavender, but Draco doesn't like me. Trust me I can read people. Now get outa here."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

_Line break_

After dinner I waited for Draco to finish while I watched him threw my eyelashes, pretending to read my Potions book. I didn't stop staring at him until Blaise nudged him and nodded towards me. Then I realized that I wasn't even pretending to study anymore. Suddenly Draco stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey, Gin, what are we studying today, except for me of course." He said with a smirk.

"Draco Malfoy, you, sir, are a complete ass. We are studying the uses of puffer-fish. List some uses." I said.

"Um…Skele-Gro, Swelling Solution, and I can't think of anything else, except to scare the living daylights out of anyone swimming in the wrong areas of the lake."

"Good, there are other uses, but not that you have to worry about."

_Draco's POV_

After about a have hour of studying we started fooling around like usual, everybody already knew we were friends, her brother kicked my ass for it. So there was no harm to it. I was growing impatient of my own plan though, we still had an hour and a half until our session's done and I can walk out holding her hand, hugging her when we part. So I am now trying to come up with a improvise plan for the now. I have two options, the first was ask her out as people were walking past or two, kiss her right now. I choose both.

I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her towards me. I pressed her lips to mine and kissed her gently for a few seconds, then she licked my bottom lip and we battled for dominance. I won and as I explored her mouth she wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me in closer. I wrapped one of my hands around her waist and the other around her neck and I pulled her body closer to mine. We sat there, kissing in the Great Hall for a while then I heard footsteps and pulled away.

"Ginny, will you go out with me?" I asked as Parvati and Lavender walked past.

She looked up from her lap at me and stared at me, amazed. "Draco, wait. Draco is asking me out. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince is asking me, Ginny Weasley out. Oh my God. Sorry, I'm just, wow. Yes, I will, oh my God, yes. "

"Were you trying to see how it sounded? Or just trying to see if you liked it?" I asked, certain now, that she liked me.

"Haha, very funny, Draco." She said, sarcastically.

"Miss Weasley, would you like to assist me to this month's weekend Hogsmeade trip?"

"Of course I will."

**Yay! They're FINALY together! I kind of feel bad for Lavender, though if you watch the movies, she and Seamus go to the Yule Ball together as friends it seems though. Seamus is such a nice boy! I officially love Blaise and Lavender together. **


	5. Thursday night

_Draco's POV_

I was in my dorm-room thinking of what happened last night. I kissed her. I had been wanting to for so bloody long, and now that I have I can't say that that time was wasted. I suddenly couldn't wait for the weekend…And, strangely, I couldn't wait for the next study session, something told me that there wouldn't be as much studying…That's when Blaise walked in, out of nowhere and sat on my lap…How much odder could this get?

"Draco, I'm gay." He said rather pointedly.

"Ok…Why are you sitting on me?" I honestly didn't care about his sexuality; He could be anti-sexual for all I cared.

"Because you're cute, comfortable, and" He did a little bounce "a lot softer than the bed."

"Ok…Planning on getting off any time soon?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"But, Blaise, I need to do my Po-" Then he was kissing me. No. He snogging me; and I was letting it happen. What the hell? I'm with Ginny…But Blaise is a really good kisser. Not the kind of kisser you would expect him to be, you know you would expect him to be eager and rough, but he was the kind of kisser that has a more passionate side…Wait am I actually enjoying this? Yep, apparently I am…

"Mm...Blaise…" I mumbled against his lips.

He pulled back and opened his mouth several times to say something before he simply stuck with something "I'm sorry, Draco"

"No, come back here." I said, pulling him back down to me by his neck Hm…Seems like he's enjoying this too…

"Mm…_Draco_…" When He moaned my name I completely lost control and somehow ended up on my back with my belt undone.

"_Blaise…_" I suddenly felt his hands traveling lower and lower, "Blaise…wait." No response "Blaise, STOP!"

"No, Draco, listen mate, I know how you feel about Gin, but do you know how jealous it makes me? Seeing you with _her _it doesn't feel right."

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but I love Ginny. Blaise, I love you, but as a brother. That's it, though, a brother. I'm sorry, but I can't do this…I gotta go to the library…" I made up an excuse to get out of there as fast possible, gather up my stuff and headed out. I really didn't know where to go, but I did have to do my Potions homework, so I decided to stick with my excuse and go to the library.

_Blaise's POV_

How can I make it up to her? I had my own words thrown back at me and now I know what I did to Lavender. How could I ever do that to her? She was my best friend, and I hurt her; if she feels even close to how I feel right now, then I don't think I could ever make it up to her. When Draco said almost the exact same words I said to her, I realized why she ran out crying; even I started crying before I realized how much worse she had it. I don't like Draco, I like Cedric, but Lavender likes me. How could I?

I need to find her, I need to apologize. I need to explain better, I need to make it better. How can I sleep tonight if I don't find her and apologize to her? I can't, that's how. Not in the owlery, or the Great Hall, She's not in the library, but Draco is.

"Hey, mate, have you seen Lavender?"

"Nope"

"Thanks"

I checked in all the public places on the grounds, so now I have to check the forbidden place; Gryffindor Tower. I get there and wait for someone to either come in or out. Finally Neville comes.

"Hey, Neville, is Lavender in there?"

"Yeah, she's in her dorm. Hey, she came in crying a few minutes ago, wouldn't know what that was about, would you?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Would you like me to send someone up for her?"

"Nah, mate, I'll just talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Yeah, later."

Well, I'm not sleeping tonight.

_Draco's POV_

I walk into the library and sit at the very back table. I get my Potions book out and look around. There, sitting three tables away from me is the person I wanted to talk to, my girlfriend Ginny (I love being able to say that). She looks up at me, and catches me staring; she smiles at me and goes back to work.

"Sorry, Madam, but may I sit here?" At the sound of my voice, she looks up and grins at me.

"Hm…Sure, Draco, but I think Weasleby will be here soon with Granger and Potter."

"Oh, crap…Will he kick my ass again if I'm still here?" Did I sound as scared as I really am? Hope not.

"Probably…But if he try's I'll send a Bat-Bogey Hex at him."

"Cool."

We worked for a while before Weasleby came in with Granger and Harry. At first they didn't notice us and just went to work. But, as luck would have it, Harry noticed and nudged Weasleby.

"Oi, what'd I tell you about my sister, Malfoy?"

"I don't know, Weasleby, I was too focused on getting the bloody shit kicked out of me!"

"Well, do you want to study my fist again? If you don't, I would recommend staying away from-"He looked behind me and then suddenly a black and purple light shot him in the face, "Oi' what the hell, Ginny?" He said, trying to swat away the bats flying out of his nose.

"Don't tell me who I can or can't date, Ronald! You ruddy bastard!" With that Gin stormed out of the library, forgetting her Magical Theory book.

"Just leave, Malfoy."

"No, I was here first, why don't you leave."

"Fine, I will, come on 'Mione, let's get outs here. Harry, mate, coming?"

"Yeah…"

_Weasleby's POV_

We walked back to the common room in complete silence. I can't believe that ferret bastard is dating my sister, first Michael and now Dean; she goes through boys way to fast. How am I exposed to focus on finding the Half-Blood Prince?

I wish Harry would use one of those more dangerous spells on him…Teach him a good lesson…

"Ronald, that was completely inappropriate for you to do, and frankly Ginny's right, you can't tell her what to do, you deserved what she gave you, so if you want the counter-curse, go to the Hospital Wing, because you are not getting it from me." I heard 'Mione say to me.

"Are you saying you don't care that she's going out with Malfoy? I am just trying to protect her, if you don't like how I go by it, then leave me alone, at least! I don't want the counter-curse from you anyway! I'm going to Pomfrey. Come on, Harry."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I side with 'Mione here, that wasn't right. I'm not saying I like it, I want to kill Malfoy right now, even, but you're not in charge of Ginny."

"Fine. Bye."

"Sorry, mate."

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated in so long! AAAANYWAAAAAAYYYYY…I decided to use Draco's nick-name for Weasley (Weasleby). Pitchforks are accepted for the whole Blaise thing…Anyway, next chapter's Hogsmeade! Yay! Please vote on my poll on my profile!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**A/N Hey, o I know I don't ask very often, but can I have some reviews? People are reading, but not saying anything, and it kind of worries me that they read it, but are too nice to say that they hate it. I personally love it and I don't care how many flames I get I will still be writing and posting…So…yeah.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o**

"Hi."

"Hellllllllooooooooooo"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Ginny

"Gabifishidah." She answered, was she on a Babbling Potion?

"What?"

"Xididishythipid!"

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Gifitherasbidichef, quartidshawg quarta."

"What in the bloody Hell are you on?"

"Like I should know, sometimes I just get Reeeeeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyy high on life."

"Fun."

"Very."

"So, what doya want to do today?"

"Um…Honeydukes?"

"Do you really think that sugar is a good idea right now?"

"Nope, but why not?"

"Because I don't want to be known as the guy who is dating the mad Weasley."

"Oh, so we're dating now?"

"I-I guess…"

Suddenly the conversation got really serious and she stopped jumping around.

"Listen, Ginny…I really like you, have for some time, so I was wandering if- If I could call you my girlfriend?" She thought over it for a while then started with

"Ginny Weasley is Draco Malfoy's girlfriend… Ginny is Draco's girlfriend… I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ginny…" Then she looked up at me absolutely over-joyed "You have no idea how long I wanted you to ask me that." Then her lips were on mine and her hands were around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her back, we stayed like that for minutes, or maybe it was hours, or it could have been weeks, but-

"Oi, what the bloody hell did I say about staying away from my sister, Malfoy?!"

"Piss-off, Weasleby." I responded through the kiss, and felt Ginny smirk.

"You really did it now." She said as she pulled away.

Ron's face and ears were red in anger, and it looked like he was holding his breath. "Get. Away. From. My. Sister." He said through clenched teeth. "Now."

"Ever use your brain and think that maybe I don't want to?" I said rather bravely…Maybe Gin's Gryffindor bravery was rubbing off on me.

"Expeliarmus, Locomotor Mortis, Locomotor Wibbley, Petrificus Totalus!" He sent the spell at me all together. I looked up to see a rainbow stream of light coming my way and it hit me. My wand flew then my legs locked together and made like jelly, then I went stiff as a board. Weasley walked up to me and said so quietly I could only hear. "Stay away from my sister, Malfoy. I don't want her going Death Eater, though if she dates the likes of you, I'll be expecting it." Then he stomped on my nose, breaking it, and walked away.

"Mucus ad Vestpertilionem!" I heard a familiar voice send the Bat-Bogy Hex.

"Ginervra Weasley! If this becomes customary, Mum will here!"

"I don't care, Ronald! Piss-off!" She yelled back at him then turned to me and performed the counter jinxes and helped me up. "You okay, Draco? Let's go to Madame Pomfrey."

"Yeah, I'm alright. So much for Hogsmeade. Let's just go."

"Okay." We walked arm-in-arm on our way to the castle and all the way to the hospital wing where she had to wait outside the doors for me to come out.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, you may go now. But, may I ask, who did this to you?"

"Oh, uh, no one…I, uh, fell."

She gave me a knowing and reproachful look, "Okay, well then, be carefull who you let see you fall."

"I will."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Blaise_'s POV

"Lavender! Wait up!" I ran up to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I was apologizing and crying into her shoulder at the same time, "I know what I did to you, and I am so so so sorry."

"Hush, Blaise, I think you got it worse, I'm not the one crying, come on, let's go down to the lake and talk…"

"Yeah, lake…" I nodded as we started walking towards the lake, I could feel her curious gaze on me the whole time. We hadn't seen each other for four days, and suddenly I'm chasing her down? Sounds odd, but I haven't been getting the best of nights' sleep, and these have been four of the most miserable days I've ever had.

As we sat down by the lake she started with, "what'd you want to talk about Blaise?"

"Thursday night." I said rather nervously.

"We don't have to talk about it. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one apologizing; I didn't know how much I hurt you until I made the same mistake, only not as bad. That night, after you left, I went into the boys' dormitories to tell Draco-"

"Finally, I've been trying to get you to do that for years!"

"Can I continue?"

"Yep."

"Well, I went to tell Draco, so when I got there I sat in his lap and just told him in one sentence. We had a bit of a bicker over whether or not I was getting off, then I kissed-no snogged him."

"Blaise…"

"I'm not finished. We snogged for a while, before he stopped it from going too far. He threw almost the exact same words at me that I said to you. I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that, if you want, I'm willing to give this a try."

"G-Give what a try?"

"Us. I want to be with you. I want to make you happy, and I never want to see you cry again. I want to be more, I see you differently than all other woman, instead of just being there like others, I see you like I sometimes see Draco, you're a wonderful person, and let's face it; I have no chance in hell with Cedric." I ended jokingly.

Suddenly her lips crashed into mine, needy and wanting at first, but then passionate and loving. I put my arms around her waist, and once again, it was only hr in this world, nobody else. Then she ended the kiss and looked at me, straight in the eye and said, "I love you, Blaise Zabini, and you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me." Then she kisses me once more before she got up and ran, squealing "I gotta go tell Ginny" behind her, to the castle.

**A/N Hey, sorry, but I just couldn't live without giving everyone someone to love, and honestly, I couldn't find someone else to pair Blaise up with, without introducing another character…so Yeah…I was lazy…I'm planning on one more chapter and a epilogue to top everything off…if you don't like that idea, then I guess leave a review asking for more or something…**


	7. A Bit of Fluff

_Blaise POV_

I was walking to pick up Lavender for our date tonight when I ran into Draco in the hall, I hadn't talked to him since Thursday night, "Er...Hey, Draco..."

He looked at the ground and looked a bit unconfortable, "Hey, Blaise. What've you been up to, man?"

"I'm going out with Lavender tonight."

He chuckled and looked up at me, "Blaise, you're the geyest person I know, how'd she talk you into that?"

"She didn't have to, I like her; she's different from other girls. I asked her out without her even bringing up the subject."

"Well, then you better get going, don't want to be late, do you?"

Yeah, see you 'round, Draco."

"See you."

I climbed the last set of stairs and turned the corner; heading for Gryfindor Tower. When I got there I knocked on the portrait (much to the Fat LadY's displeasure), the portrait opened and Seamus apeered and put his arm around my shoulder and dragged me inside. I took in his scent and almost went to jelly, he smelled like rain and spruce. Then he started talking, "Now, I have heard rumors that you seem to think that you'll be taking Lavender out tonight?" He said as he sat me down across from him, so could study my eyes. I thought because I was at school I wouldn't have to put up with the protective father, but no, sghe has to have the protective friend! I zoned out the rest of his speach and turned my attention to the stairs that led to the girls dorm, waiting for Lavender. He drifted off in mid sentence when we heard footsteps coming from the stairs; he turned around as she turned the corner. My mouth dropped open with a light pop as I saw her. She looked stunning, whering a light,skin coloured pink dress that came down to midthigh. It had sequens that were just a shade darker along the waiste and neck line, it was also strappless. Her hair was in a half-pony tail. Damn, she could make any gay guy go straight, and any straight girl go gay. She was Siriusly hot...Rephraising that...really hot.

"Wow, Lavender, you look ho-...um... Beautifull..." I changed what i was going to say when Seamus gave me his 'warning face' and I'll be honest; it scared me a little. He was the good kind of best friend, the kind that would protect her and never hurt her or cry.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself, Llama." Seamus gave her a wierd look and glanced at me confusedly. Nobody knew that little nickname she gave me when we were twelve; I can't believe it lasted four years.

"Thanks, Spinx. Shall we?" I said as I held open the portrait hole. We had come up with our nicknames becuase of our patronus's, which we practiced by ourselfs since first year, but didn't acclompish until second year.

* * *

_Draco POV_

We were sitting in the hall on bench, just talking small talk. I was playing with her hands, and staring at her facial features, admiring the way her jaw tightened when she talked, and the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. Then I looked at her eyes, "Ginny,"

"Yes?" She asked, sencing the new mood and looking at me, staring me in the eyes in a loving staring contest.

"Ginny, I- I think- No, I _know_ I love you. I get it if you run right now, but I will never stop loving you, not after loving you since the day we met." She pulled me in a kiss that lasted a few seconds, but still mannaged to say everything.

"I'm running, Draco." She then got down on one kneee, "Who says the girl can't propose?" She smiled and pulled a ring out her robes, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love love you with all my heart, and I certainly don't deserve to even have the chance to ask, but will you marry me?"

I smiled at her and pulled her into my lap, kissed her and took the ring from, putting on my left ring finger, "Yes, Gin, I will."

* * *

**A/N Okay, not as long, and just a bit of fluff, but it's brilliant, no? There will only be one chapter of this story left, but if I feel like it, there might be a sequel.**


	8. The Last Chapter

"I wish Ron and Harry were here."

"Ginny, they're not real friends if they can't accept who you marry."

"I know, but they're by brothers, you would think they would come regardless."

"It's okay, let's go find something to cheer you up."

"Like what?"

"Well, it's our wedding night."

She ran for tha car as rice started landing on us, "let's go!"

* * *

"Hermione, will you mary me?"

"Yes, Cormac, of course I will. I love you so much. Come-on, let's go to the ice cream parlor."

"Relive our first date?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Sounds fun, let's go."

* * *

"Lavender, I think we need a break."

"What? But, Blaise, I love you, how could you?"

"I told you the first time I told you you were my best friend, I'm gay Lavender, I don't want to be with you."

"You...don't...want...me?"

"That's right, anyway, you know I love Cedric, and now that he's proposed, I don't want to say no."

"I understand, Blaise. Of course I do."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"What if no body ever wants me?"

"Listen, I talked to Seamus, and even though it all seems like a game, he asks you out obsessively because he wants you to give him a chance."

"Really?"

* * *

"Ron, let's go. Now."

"Where are we going, Hannah?"

"I don't know, anywhere. But if our families can't get past their feuds and accept our love, then let's just run."

"What if they never forgive us?"

"Of course they'll never forgive us, but who cares. All I want is to be with you. Forever. You're the only person I will ever love. Now, please, run away with me?"

"Okay, I'll do it. Meet me at Diagon Alley in an hour."

* * *

"Here's your cat, Harry."

"Oh, uh...Thanks."

She nodded, then walked back to sit under her tree across the street, I went back to fixing my bike.

"Oh, look, Harry, I think Corrah's stealing Lucy." My cat Lucy was always at her house, she adored Corrah.

"Hey, you can't have my cat!"

She picked up Lucy and walked across the street with her, I held out my arms for Lucy. We walked right close enough that I could smell her perfume. "Fine, here you go."

The once again she walked away. We had met once before I moved across the street from her. My adoptive mother and her mother worked together and they took us and our siblings to a splash park. Then I moved across the street from her, I don't think she knows I know about her crush on the boy across the street, or as her friends call it, 'Her cliché crush on the boy next door.'

**A/N So this is the last chapter, I was lazy. I actually wrote Harry's on my situation right now. All the moment's he described happened. Except for the adoptive mother part. But Harry's name rhymes with mine, and the boy across the street's name is Codee, of course Harry took Codee's place and Corrah mine. ANYWAY! I'm not writing anymore on this story, this is the end.**


End file.
